(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook seat tightening structure for ship covers, and more particularly to an improved structure for tightening a rope such that a cover will not be blown off by a strong wind after connecting the structure with the cover, and is provided with rollers for enabling a smooth gliding of the rope, and is provided with a locking function. The present invention can be applied to structure of tightening an opening of a bag or alike, and is especially used in a cover of an automobile, a yacht, or an aqua-bike.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a common vehicle such as a motorcycle, an automobile, a yacht, or an aqua-bike has to be parked and idle for a longer time, a dust-proof cloth or cover is usually used to cover it. This kind of cover can be used to prevent the vehicle from gaining dust or sand, and can prevent a casing of the vehicle from being cracked by exposure to outdoor sun. As far as a transportation vehicle is concerned, most commonly covers used include a dust cover for an automobile, and a ship cover for a yacht, which can prevent the vehicle from gaining dust or sand, or from an entry by a small animal such as a kitten or a doggy, in order to keep cleaning. On the other hand, a cover in a specific shape is also used for a motorcycle or an aqua-bike for covering in an idle situation.
However, as the dust cover is generally covered on an exterior of the motorcycle, automobile, or yacht; therefore, it is easily to be blown off and dropped accidentally due to a strong wind. Accordingly, an effect of tightly binding is imperative. Furthermore, the conventional cover is not provided with a protection function with a lock; therefore the vehicle is easily to be intruded illegally, which is the essential shortcoming.
As shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,281, the tightening device for a rope includes a one-way ratchet and a sheave located between an upper and lower housing. After a rope is reeved on the sheave, a one-way tightening device is constituted by engaging a projection with sprocket. On the other hand, when the ratchet mechanism is pivoted, the sheave is permitted to rotate in a counterclockwise direction, thereby permitting loosening of the rope. However, the tightening device disclosed is not provided with a burglar-proof function with a lock, which is harder to prevent from a theft.
Accordingly, an improved structure of tightening device is invented for providing a tightening to a rope without slipping, such that the automobile cover or ship cover will not to be blown off by a strong wind, and for providing a locking function to prevent from an illegal intrusion.